Changelog
February 2018 February 24, 2018 *�� PLAY ON XBOX *�� 3 new ores *⛏️ 3 new tools *�� Skins! Make your tools unique! *�� TREASURE *�� Bug fixes *�� and more! March 2018 March 9, 2018 *�� SPACE! TRAVEL TO ANOTHER WORLD! *�� Tons of new ores and stones in space! *�� New Legendary Pet! *�� New Legendary and Epic Skins! *�� Trading on XBOX! *�� Bug Fixes! *⬆️ Performance Buffs April 2018 April 15, 2018 (?) *�� CANDY UPDATE *�� Explore a candy land themed mine with candy ores worth tons of money! *�� Over 12 new Candy Ore... April 20, 2018 *�� 4 New Pet Types (Fireball, Drone, Octopus, Bacon Doggo) *�� 4 New Backpacks (Deluxo 3000, Hexa Pack, Cylinder Pack). April 23, 2018 *�� 3 New Dominuses (Electric Dominus, Fire Dominus, Galaxy Dominus) *�� 4 New Epic Hats *�� 6 New Rare Hats! April 27, 2018 *TOY UPDATE *��️ Toy Land - Mine in the sandbox. Discover 10 new block types. (1M Blocks Needed) *⛏️ 4 New Tools May 2018 May 11, 2018 *�� 4 New Legendary Pets (Vampire, Penguin, Shark, Alien) *�� 3 New Legendary Hats (Chef Hat, Dominus Praefectus, OOF Head) *�� New Backpack! (Ultra Hexa Pack) *�� Epic Egg Legendary chance increase (from 1% to 4%) *�� Epic Hat Crate Legendary Chance increased (from 1% to 2%) *�� New Shadow Chest and Shadow Stone. Hard to find, but worth a lot of money! *⛰️ New Earth Layer! *�� Major Lag, Efficiency optimizations (Game runs smoother!) and bug fixes May 18, 2018 *�� Food Land - Explore a band new land made of food! (2,500,000 Blocks Required) *�� New Backpack (Bread Pack) *�� New Pet (Bread Boi) *⛰️ 11 New Blocks/Ores *�� Coin Rain! - Rains coins everytime the mine collapses *�� 9 New Skin Textures (3 Legendary, 2 Epic, 2 Rare, 3 Unique) *��️ 2 New Tools (Turkey Blaster, Banana Pickaxe) *�� 3 New Legendary Hats (Red Grind, Ice Crown, Interstellar Wings) May 25, 2018 *�� Dinosaur Land - Explore a Jurassic world, and unearth ancient materials! (2 rebirths needed) *⛰️ 10 New Ore/Blocks *�� 2 new tools (Bone Bat, Bone Blade) *�� New backpack (Bone Barrel) *�� New Inventory Sorting options *�� New Inventory Item Lists (shows what items you're missing) *���� Memorial Pack this week only! *⛏️ 9 new tool skins *�� 4 new Legendary Hats, and 4 new Epic Hats June 2018 June 4, 2018 *��HUGE WEEKDAY SALE! 5 DAYS ONLY!�� *��Huge sales on 4 highly requested items! (Mythical Scythe, Nuke, Infinite Bag, and Next Crate!) *��Offers ... June 6, 2018 Update Log v1.3.5 * Fix negative block glitch using math.abs Done * Omega Skin Crate (6% legendary) Done * Omega Hat Crate (5% legendary) Done * Fix Codes on XBox Done * Fix Negative Blocks Done * Redesign Shop UI Done * Particle Hat Remove Done * 2 New Legendary Pets (Dino, Pterodactyl) Done * 3 New Legendary Hats Done * 4 New Token Only Tools! Done * Temporary Disable to Trade System Done * Rebirth Tokens: - Award 20 Per Rebirth Done * Add Tokens UI Done * Permanently Unlock Items Done * Rebirth Item Shop Done * Make best permanently unlocked item equip upon every rebirth Done * Make Confirmation Purchase Frame xbox compatible Done * Add Rebirth Shop for Xbox Done * 100M Code Done June 7, 2018 Update v1.4.0 *Trading Done *3 New Backpacks (Galactic Bucket, Inferno Pack, Deluxo 6000) in the Rebirth *Shop Done *Rebirth Tokens for R$ Done *MOAB Done *Make server detection rely on seperate datastore Done *New Mining Ranks Done *New Mythical Tier (Better than Legendary) Done *4 New Mythical Pets (Golden Unicorn, Inferno Dragon, Night Dweller, Lightning Raptor) Done *Mythical Egg (dev products too) Done *2x Token Pass Done *Explosive + Tools Separate Done *Rework how bombs are equiped Done *Rework how nuke is used in a players inventory Done *6 New Mythical Hats Done *Mythical Hat Crate (dev products too) Done *Mythical Egg and Mythical Hat Crate in Rebirth Shop Done *Fix wings Done *Default Xbox to low quality Done *Lower Detail option Done *Check nuke items not being equipped upon initial spawn Done *Fix render detail Done *Codes Done *translate Done *New Icon Done *Fix wing particles Done *Scythe Buff (2,000 Damage) Done *65,000 Layer in Dino Land Done *Fix Lower Detail Done *Fix Rebirth Backpacks Done *Shadow Scythe buff Done *Sell Button for Infinite Bag Done June 12, 2018 *�� 3 New Rebirth Backpacks (Galactic Bucket, Inferno Pack, Deluxo 6000) *�� MOAB Explosive *�� New Mythical Tier (Better than Legendary) *�� 4 New Mythical Pets *�� 6 New Mythical Hats *⚔️ Use Explosive and Tools at the same time *�� New Mining Ranks *Dinosaur Land New Layer *Infinite Backpack now comes with a sell button! June 22, 2018 * �� Atlantis! (5 Rebirths Needed) * �� 3 new chests and 12 new blocks/ores in Atlantis! * �� 2 New Backpacks * �� 2 New Mythical Pets (Crab, Pirate Pupper) * �� 2 New Mythical Hats (Water Wings, Skeletal Wings) * ⚡ Rebirth Lightning Hammer * �� Pet Inventory Stacking * �� New Trading System * �� Tons of bug fixes July 2018 July 4, 2018 * 4th July Pack!! Only Avaible for Limted Time July 6, 2018 * �� 4 MYTHICAL SKINS! * ⬆️ Mythical Skins have buffs! (Tool Skin and Backpack Skin stack) * �� New Mythical Pet (Rainbowcorn) * �� 2 new badges! (Collect All Hats, Collect All Skins) * �� Limited items now have a limited tag * ��️ Earth Shop Button (Access earth's shop from any world) * �� Many bug fixes! July 19-30, 2018 �� Microsoft’s Ultimate Game Sale! * July 19th: 2x Dig - 75% Off * July 20th: Infinite Storage - 60% Off * July 21st: Nuke - 50% Off * July 22nd: Teleporter Pad - 75% Off * July 23rd: VIP - 50% Off * July 24th: Sprint - 75% Off * July 25th: Collapse Meter - 50% Off * July 26th: Candyland - 75% Off * July 27th: Mythical Scythe - 50% Off * July 28th: Private Mine - 50% Off * July 29th: Skip/Next Crate - 75% Off * July 30th: 2x Tokens - 50% Off July 20, 2018 * �� Pet Update! * ⭐ Pet Levels - Evolve your pets by completing their quests to increase their stats! * ⬆️ New Pass - Auto Egg Equip. * �� New Pet: Clouticorn * �� New Omega Eggs * �� New Mythical Hats! (Phantom Dominus, Fire Tail, and Clout Goggles) * �� New Mythical Texture! (Toxic) * �� Group Rewards - Get special bonuses from the Gumball Machine * �� Daily Rewards - Log in every day to get sweet rewards! July 27, 2018 * ��️ New World - The Beach * �� Ten New Ores, New Earth Ore (Illuminite) * �� Two New Backpacks * ⛏️ Two New Tools * �� New Earth Chest! (Chest of Light) * �� Rebirth Tokens in Coin Rain * �� Egg Selling * ⛰️ Longer until mine collapse * �� Bug fixes August 2018 August 2, 2018 * �� Quest Revamp * �� Every world has it's own unique quests! * �� Earn sweet loot, tokens, legendary, and mythical items from quests! * �� New Limited Hats earned from quests! * ✨ Enchantments - Enchant permanent items (in the shop) to have better stats! * �� New Mythical Pet (Oof Doggo) * ��️ Light Pack available in the Shop. (Sword of Light, Light Dominus, Light Pupper) * �� New Egg Buy Amount (Can buy 150 Eggs at once) August 10, 2018 * �� Sir Minesalot Quest Challenge is only here for 2 weeks * �� Complete his 16 Challenging Quests and earn a LIMITED TIME item only obtainable from him! * ⭐ Back to School Sale. Get 4 amazing gamepasses for a discounted price! * �� BRAND NEW MUSIC SOUNDTRACK * �� New Mythical Pet (Beach Boi) * �� New Mythical Hat (Frost Tail) * �� New Permanent Backpack (Golden Tank) * �� MOAB goes OOF when it explodes * �� Rainbowite Ore (Extremely Rare Earth Ore) * ♻️ Egg Equip Pass Changes (Equips the same egg you originally had & better hatching notification) * ♻️ Longer Mine Collapse Time * �� Minor Bug Fixes August 17, 2018 * �� Unbox new Pet Accessories that give you better stats! * �� 9 New Mythical Accessories * �� 5 New Legendary Accesories * �� Tons of other Accessories to Collect * �� Wing Accessories make any pet fly! * �� New Badge (Collect all Accessories) * �� New Mythical Pet (Rainbow Blob) * ��️ Scythe Reskinned (New Mythical Scythe Model) * �� Buy All Button (buys the maximum amount of crates you can purchase with your money) * �� Bug Fixes August 31, 2018 * ✨ Shiny Pets - 1/100 chance of hatching from eggs! * ✨ Shiny Pets have x1.5 better stats than normal ones! * �� 2 New Mythical Accessories (Fire Horns, Frost Horns) * �� New Leaderboard Rank! * �� New Explosive (Mega OOF) * �� Rebirth Token Chest in the Mines! September 2018 September 14, 2018 * ✨ NEW CHARACTER TRAILS! * ✨ Unlock over 20 different trails! * ✨ Trails give stats! * �� 2 new Token Shop accessories (Pet Bacon Hair, XL Clout Goggles) * �� 2 new Badges! (Mining Master, Mining Champion) * �� New LUCKY Chance Gamepass * �� Bug Fixes September 21, 2018 * �� CRYSTAL UPDATE �� * �� Crystal Cavern World - 20 Rebirths to enter * �� 12 NEW Blocks to Collect! * �� New Quest in the Crystal Cave * ⬆️ Daily Rebirth Leaderboard! * �� Blocks Leaderboard CLOUT Badge (Be on Daily Blocks Mined Leaderboard after 12 hours) * �� Rebirth Leaderboard CLOUT Badge (Be on Daily Rebirth Leaderboard after 12 hours) * �� TWITCH EXCUSIVE ITEMS! (Follow our twitch to get codes, exclusive items, and more when we stream! https://www.twitch.tv/rumble_studios) * ⛏️ New Tool (Crystal Blade) * �� New Backpack (Crystal Bucket) * �� 2 New Pets (Oof Spider, Twitchicorn) * �� New Hats (Twitch Dominus, Crystal Dominus) September 28, 2018 * UPDATE 33 * �� Gem Specialist has visited the Mining Simulator land in search of the best gems. * �� Complete his 15 quests for a RARE Limited Time item! He leaves in 2 weeks. * �� Crystalcorn Pet only avalible from the Gem Specialist! * �� 2 New Rebirth Backpacks! (Toxic Pack, Phantom Backpack) * ✨ Mythical Shinies have different colors! * �� Twitch Wings! (Only redeemable while we're online streaming on twitch! https://www.twitch.tv/rumble_studios) * �� Full UI Revamp * �� Secret NPC Update (Part 2/3) * �� Sell All But One for other items now! * ↪️ New Trading Sorting System * ↪️ New Inventory Search Bar * ���� Pet Inventory Lag October 2018 October 5, 2018 *�� HALLOWEEN UPDATE 1/3 �� UPDATE EVER�� *�� New Halloween Event World (10/05 - 11/01)! *�� New Currency (Candy Corn)! Earn it from Halloween Quests, and Rebirthing! *�� 12 New Ores/Blocks *�� New Quest, Wicked Witch. Complete all 19 of her quests for a Limited Time Item! *�� New Haunted Pack (Reaper Pet, Haunted Dominus, Pumpkin Inferno) *�� Limited Time Eerie Pumpkin Head (125k Candy Corn) *�� New 2x Candy Corn gamepass (Only here during the event!) *�� New Items (Visit the Merchant in Halloween Land): *�� 6 New Halloween Crates & 2 New Halloween Eggs *�� 10 New Halloween Pets *�� 9 New Halloween Hats *��️ 6 New Halloween Pet Accessories *⛏️ 3 New Halloween Tools *�� New Pumpkin Backpack *�� Overworld Revamp (Halloween Decorations) October 12, 2018 *�� HALLOWEEN UPDATE 2/3 �� * �� 4 New Halloween Crates (Trail and Skin Crates!) *�� 5 New Halloween Pets! (Candycorn, Evil Crawler, Rainbow 8 Leg, Dark Eyeball, Cursed Skull) *�� 4 New Halloween Hats! (Sinister M, Halloween Top Hat, Dark Dominus, Halloween Clout Goggles) *�� 8 New Halloween Skins! *�� 8 New Halloween Trails! *��️ New Halloween Accessory! (Dark Wings) *�� Candy Corn in Coin Rain! *�� MAKE IT RAIN Candy Corn! *�� New DARKNESS Pack (Dark Eyeball, Dark Dominus, Dark Wings)! *�� New DAILY SHOP in Halloween Land (new items every day)! *�� Daily Shop Contains limited items such as Candy Unicorn, Halloween Clout, and more! *�� New Quest Event, Spooky Skeleton! Complete his 12 quests and earn a Cursed Skull by completing it! October 19, 2018 *New Count Dracula Quest (complete all of his 12 quests for a reward)! *Secret NPC QUEST 3/3 *2 New Pets (Evilpumpkin and Noobicorn) *7 New Hats *Candy Corn Chest *MEGA CANDY CORN RAIN (Lag the server) *Hall of Fames Status (for top players) October 26, 2018 *�� HALLOWEEN SURPRISE UPDATE �� *�� Gifts! Everyday receive a new gift from the gift pile in Halloween Land! *�� 2 New Pets *�� 4 New Hats *❌ Disable/Enable accessories button! *�� New Daily Shop Item Rotations *��‍ Faster Pet Inventory Loading November 2018 November 9, 2018 * �� New Inferno Pack (Infernocorn, Inferno Wings, Inferno Dominus) * ��Candy from Halloween Event is converted to Tokens! * ��New Mythical Pet (Isaacs Creation) * ��️New Super XL Clout Goggles in the Rebirth Shop * ❌Halloween Event Removed * ��Bug Fixes (attempted to fix inventory on mobile) November 16, 2018 * ✨ New Magic Forest World! (45 Rebirths Required!) * �� Discover 12 New Ores/Blocks! * ⛏️ New Tool (Electric Wand) * �� New Backpack (Electric Bucket) * �� 500 Egg Buy Button! * �� New Pet (Twitchiblob) - Join our Twitch Streams Saturday and Sunday to find out how to get it! * �� Mobile Inventory FIX December 2018 December 7, 2018 * �� CHRISTMAS EVENT! *❄️ New Christmas World! *�� 10 New Christmas Ores! *�� New Christmas Currency (Candy Canes) *⛄ New Christmas Merchant with Christmas only items! *�� Gifts! Come back every day for a free gift up until Dec 25th! *�� 12 New Christmas Hats *�� 8 New Christmas Pets *�� 2 New Christmas Quests (Santa and his Elf)! *��️ Christmas Clout Goggles at the Christmas Merchant! *�� 2 New Christmas Backpacks (Small Present, Christmas Present) *⛏️ New Tool! (Christmas Blade) *�� New Christmas Pack! (Christmas Dominus, Christmas Wings, Christmas Blob) *'''�� '''2x Candy Cane Gamepass! February 2019 February 15, 2019 *��1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY �� *�� Thank you for supporting Mining Simulator for a whole year! It's been a great journey! As a special thanks, here are a couple special things that will last 7 days! *�� Party Pet - find him in the rebirth shop for 1.25k Tokens! *�� 2X Tokens Event *�� Permanent Update �� *�� New World! (Lava World) *�� 12 new ores and blocks to discover! *⛏️ New Pickaxe (Sword of Fire) *�� New Backpack (Magma Backpack) *�� New Mythical Pet (Inferno Cube) Hatch it from eggs! *�� 3 New Mythical Hats) * �� Christmas Removed * Candy Canes converted to Tokens at a 1:1 ratio July 2019 July 4, 2019 * �� Summer has come to Mining Simulator! * �� Nine new hats * �� New explosive (Oof Head) * ⛏️ New tool (Ban Hammer) * �� Buffed the Mythical Scythe * �� Special new pet (Electra) * �� New textures! * �� New trails! July 19, 2019 * �� Thanks for 500M visits! * ✨ Fireworks in the main world! * �� Treasure chests spawn more often! * �� Eight new hats * �� New Pet in Rebirth shop (Pegasus) * �� New Pet in Eggs (Angelic Dominus) ��* New trails October 2019 October 12, 2019 * �� Halloween is here! * �� 8 Limited time hats in the new limited time shop! * �� Spooky Decorations * �� Spooky overworld music * �� New Lighting Category:Other Information